


Fallout

by starwatersong



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwatersong/pseuds/starwatersong
Summary: Dan deals with the consequences of his liveshow from April 4th, 2018 while Phil comforts him. This is definitely super fluffy fluff. No parts -- this is just a one-off.





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short one where I imagine what happened after Dan's April 4th liveshow. Hope you enjoy! -SwS

“How bad is it?” asked Dan carelessly, pacing around the room. “How much did I fuck it up this time?” Phil kept a positive look on his face, almost reflexive after all this time, but Dan could see the slight worry underneath.

“They don’t like it, but it seems like they’re calming down once they saw you put them as unlisted instead of private,” replied Phil. “It’ll be okay, Dan. It’ll blow over. I’ll post a selfie or something tomorrow and they’ll forget it in a few days.”

Dan stopped abruptly. He settled beside Phil on the couch, reaching out to grab his hands.

“You shouldn’t have to keep fixing my fuck ups, Phil,” he said softly, holding his boyfriend’s hands.

“It wasn’t a screw up,” said Phil softly, removing his hand to push a curl out of Dan’s eyes. “You wanted the videos gone. You wanted to be honest. That’s not a screw up, Dan. Come here.” He pulled the reluctant Dan towards him. “You’re getting cuddled.” Dan leaned in under his boyfriend’s arm, hiding his face in his chest.

“Myrhno dun derve cullels,” Dan muttered into Phil’s chest.

“What?” asked Phil, stroking Dan’s hair. “You might have to repeat that, love.”

“I said, I don’t deserve cuddles,” said Dan, unearthing his face. “After eight years, I can’t do a goddamn liveshow without shit like this happening. I should just stick to talking about music.”

“Shh,” muttered Phil, resuming stroking Dan’s curls, watching in awe as the curls flattened and then bounced back into place under his long, slender fingers. “Look, at least you told them. I love how brave you are. I just deleted mine quietly. Don’t punish yourself, Dan.” He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Dan’s head. “They just worry that you’re deleting your past.”

“I’ve got the important part of my past,” said Dan. “I’ve got you.” Phil smiled and flushed. After all these years, Dan could still make him feel like the excited and terrified young man he was when he met Dan on that first day at the Manchester train station.

“Plus, Hello Internet," said Phil. "Hello, my name is..." Dan shoved him before Phil could finish, and Phil laughed. "Violent! Anyways, you deserve a fresh start,” said Phil. “I’ve got some awful videos privated.”

“Any involving a banana?” asked Dan, archly. Phil was pleased to hear the slight humour in Dan’s voice. Hopefully Dan would snap out of it soon. They still had a lot of work to do for the tour, and he was trying to keep Dan rested and healthy.

“Promise me something, Dan,” said Phil, looking at the intelligent, warm brown eyes of his boyfriend.

“What?” asked Dan, suspiciously. That was just like Dan. Phil would say yes immediately and then regret his choice or try to sneak out of it. Dan always had to know first.

“Stay off social media until tomorrow,” said Phil.

“You know I can’t promise that,” said Dan desperately. “I mean, it’s my job, Phil. It’s my responsibility.”

“Our job,” said Phil. “Our responsibility. I told you to do it. That I thought it was a good idea. I still do. Let’s go to bed, Dan. Let’s close the door and worry about the world tomorrow. What you really need right now is sleep.”

“Have I ever told you I love you Phil?” asked Dan, as they walked towards their room.

“You started eight years ago,” said Phil, reaching out his hand to hold Dan’s.

“And I never looked back,” said Dan, pulling Phil with him, a smile gracing his face for the first time that evening since his show ended.


End file.
